Realization at its Peak (FINAL COPY)
by Jace'sAbsol
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND IM NERVOUS BUT CONFIDENT ABOUT POSTING PLEASE ENJOY THIS IS A YAOI SO TURN BACK IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED. Vegeta is bored and decides to pay Goku a visit. Goku has his own plans to take a trip past South City and decides to invite Vegeta along. Tears, laughs, moans grabs and Vegeta's sexy grunted voice lay throughout the story. BARE WITH ME Jace


Realization at its Peak

Vegeta's POV:

It's been weeks since Kakarrot defeated Kid Buu and I must say there's been a lack of action. I have been sparing none the less, but that doesn't count. I need a real fight. And who's my greatest challenge? Kakarrot. I already admitted that Kakarrot is and always will be better than me, but that means nothing. I would still want to have a fight with him, not only to test my strength, but his as well. I might as well pay Kakarrot a visit anyway.

Storyline POV:

Vegeta walked out of the house with his usual, blank facial expression. Bulma noticed him and ran to follow him out the door. "Hey, where do you think YOU'RE going?" She scolded. Vegeta turned around to look at her angrily. "Out." Bulma scoffed in disbelief, "Oh really? And wha- h- HEY!" Vegeta was already off the ground, and in the air, paying no mind to Bulma considering she would just yell at him. Already in flight, Vegeta knew he had a long way to go before he got to Goku's house.

After some hours, Vegeta finally arrived.

Vegeta's POV:

I wasn't going to knock, but knowing Kakarrot's wife, I probably should. It didn't matter. I stood at the door about to twist the knob, when Kakorrot came out and bumped right into me, causing me to tumble back. He had fishing and survival gear towered in his hands. I rubbed my head. "Grr. What is the meaning of this?!" Kakarrot looked at me with that smile that almost made me sick. "Oh. Hey, Vegeta!" he said putting down his things to help me up. Refusing his offer, I smacked his hand away and got up myself, dusting off my armor. "You're such a fool, Kakarrot! What are you doing with all of that crap?" Kakarrot just laughed at me. I was fuming. How could he be laughing at me? That dunce. "Well I'm going out to the mountains past South City for three days to train. There's no real point to it, but just to see how I could manage." I gave him a look of disbelief. It sounded like a good plan- to go train and test your survival skills. "I came here to train with you, but since you're going on a trip, I might as well leave." I started to turn back when I heard him speak up. "You know you can come with me if you want to, Vegeta." I wasn't exactly surprised that Kakarrot had invited me to go with him on his three day trip, since he hasn't been up to anything and he knows damn well I haven't been up to anything either. I paused. I turned again to look back at him and gave him a smirk which one would find cocky, "Fine, Kakarrot, I'll go with you on your trip. Let's just see how it goes." He gave me a thumbs up and smiled. "Then we better not waste any time. Don't worry about going back home to pack; I have enough supplies to share." I didn't intend on returning home anytime soon anyway. This was perfect. A three day vacation away from home except, KAKARROT would be there, which meant this "vacation" won't be much of a vacation at all. We'll see. Kakarrot's family came outside to wish us luck, but I paid them no mind. We carried the equipment in bags and were on our way.

Kakarrot and I didn't say much as we were flying though I couldn't help but notice the dumb smile plastered on his face. He kept glancing at me and every time he did, his dumb smile kept getting bigger and dumber. It bothered me A LOT. I wanted to punch that silly look off his face. I lost it when I heard him snicker. "What is your DEAL, Kakarrot?! Why do have that idiotic look on your face?!" His eyes locked on mine. They glowed a dark onyx color. He still looked at me with that same smile, and I got angrier. "WHAT?!" I scolded while he just laughed even harder then looked away. "it's nothing, Vegeta. I'm just glad you came when you did." He paused to look at me again. "this trip wouldn't be the same without you." What was he going on about? Why was he showing so much feeling and emotion? It sickened me. As much as I wanted to yell at him for that comment, I stayed as calm as possible, still bothered. "uh, sure Kakarrot." I didn't look at him after that but he looked at me with that plastered smile. My God, what did I get myself into?

It took us some hours, but we knew we were close when the temperature increased. The mountain top should get colder, so I had no worries of course. We landed at the bottom of the mountain and I took a deep breathe. I looked up to see the mountain top, but it was so far up I couldn't. "Kakarrot," he looked at me. "Why are we at the bottom?" Kakarrot looked up at the mountain then back to me. "Well we gotta work our way up. This is for survival remember?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. This was typical Kakarrot. "We'll be at the top by day two. Don't worry." He gave me a smile and started to climb. I looked up again, covering the sun with my hand. I bowed my head in defeat and followed Kakarrot up to climb. "Me? Worry? Yeah right." I said to myself. "What's to worry about." I grabbed every rock I saw that would bring me closer to the top. It wasn't hard and I wasn't tired but that didn't mean I wanted to seriously CLIMB this mountain. I thought we would just fly to the top and survive. This was ridiculous, but I still went with it. The sun started going down when we reached a point where we could settle our things and rest. I left my house without eating so I was rather hungry. I broke the silence between me and Kakarrot. "I don't suppose you have any food, do you?" the smile from earlier never left his face. "We have to hunt." He reassured me. My God. I rolled my eyes and got up. "Then I'll be back." I was about to leave when he threw me a flimsy knife. I caught it and looked at Kakarrot confused. "You can't be serious. I have to use THIS?" Kakarrot laughed at me. "This IS for survival so no powers." I wanted to break the cursed knife I had in my hands and throw the remains off the edge. I stood quiet for a second then just turned around and started climbing back down the mountain. God dammit Kakarrot.

Goku's POV:

It's been a while since Vegeta left to go hunt. I started to prepare a fire to keep us warm during the night. When that was done all I had to do was wait. I had so much on my mind ever since I beat Kid Buu. Vegeta's eyes were locked on me the whole fight. Maybe it meant something. Maybe he had some thoughts on his mind too during the fight. I remember clearly telling Vegeta that we made a good team when it was all over. I meant what I said about us being a team. I wanted us to be a team. But how could I tell Vegeta that? He's always so uptight and angry all the time, I could never tell him how I truly feel. I was never afraid of much, but when it came to saying what was on my mind, I would stay quiet. I can tell Vegeta has been on to me this whole trip- why I've been so nice and smiley. I can't help it. Just looking at Vegeta made me feel a certain way. Maybe he feels the same? I guess I'll never know. That's not true. I'll find out. By the end of this trip, he'll find out and so will I. I'll finally know if Vegeta feels for me, the way I feel for him. I looked at the sky and saw stars. It was dark and Vegeta still wasn't around. Where could he be?

Vegeta's POV:

The damn knife broke while I made my kill. I was hauling a gigantic deer up the mountain with me to eat. It was dark and hard to see where I was going but I still made my way up. I threw the deer on our resting area so I could pull myself up. I looked up to see concern on Kakarrot's face. "You're back! Are you hurt? Did you get into trouble?" I looked at him in disgust. What the actual HELL was up with him? I threw the broken knife at Kakarrot's feet. "It broke. And what's up with you? I'm fine!" I bumped Kakarrot's shoulder as I passed by him pulling the dead hunk of animal by the hoof. After skinning, and cooking it, we began to feast. Pretty good. I sat quietly and ate in the dark, away from the fire, away from Kakarrot. I don't know what his deal was, but I didn't want to find out. "Aren't you gunna sit by the fire?" I heard him say with concern in his voice. "I'm plenty warm over here." I mumbled, not really wanting to get into a conversation. He paused. "Vegeta… can we talk?" great. The one thing I DIDN'T want to do is exactly what he ASKS to do. I sighed. "What is it, Kakarrot?" I looked over at him. His face looked shy and was all red. "How… how do you deal with someone that you like… well LOVE, but can't tell if they li- love you back?" Love? A married man asking me about love? I wanted to laugh right in his face, but I stayed quiet. "why are you asking me such a foolish thing, Kakarrot?" I laughed a little out loud and looked at him to see his head bowed. "Vegeta I—" he started talking but stopped to look me in the eye. "Vegeta, I love you."

Goku's POV:

My heart raced. Was I really going to do this? What will he say? How will he react? I might as well wing it. "Vegeta I—" the words escaped my lips. I looked up in his dark, glimmering eyes, trying to be subtle with what I said. My head was spinning, my heart was racing. My throat got dry and I tried to find the right words to say to him, knowing he would just get angry with anything I said. Still having his eyes locked on mine I just went for it. "Vegeta, I love you." Yeah. Way to be subtle. Nice going Goku. My heart sank when I heard him laugh in my face. It took him a while to stop laughing but my eyes never left his. I heard him try and say, "HAHAHA ha y- you're kidding right?" I tried building more courage, feeling embarrassed like I should've just stayed quiet. I felt a little insecure. "n- No … I'm serious." He stopped laughing. He just stopped. His deer meat stood in his hand and his eyes were wide locked on mine, his mouth agape.

Vegeta's POV:

I felt my world stop. My God he was serious. I just stared at him, my eyes wide. I couldn't believe what he just said to me. I felt sick. My stomach did circles and so did my head. _How could this be… how could Kakarrot say something so… so… UNBELIEVEABLE!__ I wanted this to be a joke. I wanted this to be a trick. Kakarrot isn't gay, he's MARRIED. I stood quiet. All I could do was stay quiet. What was I supposed to say? There was nothing I COULD say. I had mixed emotion, mostly anger. All though I was very confused, I felt… right. Kakarrot did make me feel a certain way, but not a way that I would ever LOVE him. I had to admit, he is pretty good looking. You know… for a guy… NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. I am NOT thinking like that. No way in HELL was I thinking that way about Kakarrot. Then again… NOPE. I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality. I had nothing to say. I just thought to myself, how and why on EARTH is Kakarrot telling me this- this- IDIOCRACY?! I didn't want to talk about this. I lost my appetite. I got up to break the silence. "I… You…." I clenched my fist. "WHAT IS THIS GAME YOU'RE PLAYING KAKARROT? WHAT EVER IT IS, IT ISN'T IN THE LEAST FUNNY." I snatched a blanket from the bag I held and slammed myself and the blanket I held to the ground. "I'M GOING TO BED." I turned away to stare at a rock wall just to avoid looking at Kakarrot, whom I bet has a sickly broken frown slapped on his face. "Can't we just talk about this?" I heard him ask me, wanting me to say yes. "NO. I'M GOING TO SLEEP." I was so angry; I felt my face get hot. I heard him sigh, "O- Ok…" I felt sick, having the same questions in my head. "IS HE CRAZY? WHY WOULD HE TELL ME THIS? DID HE ALWAYS FEEL THIS WAY? WHY DO I EVEN CARE IF HE "LOVES" ME? WHY DOES HE CARE? WHY ME? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I tried shutting my eyes, but I kept seeing Kakarrot's beat red face. "I have to sleep. I have to sleep. Go to sleep go to sleep." I kept telling myself. I don't get this. ANY of this!_

_Goku's POV:_

_ He doesn't believe me. I knew I should've stayed quiet. Now I'm going to have to face him with this in the morning. Dammit! Dammit dammit DAMMIT! I fell so stupid! Maybe I don't have to feel stupid. Maybe I could show him that this is all ok, that he can accept it, and accept me. That would be great. I could try to convince him! Well maybe not CONVINCE him but at least get through to him. I can't stay upset. How can I? I'm with Vegeta all alone in the mountains for three days. Things will turn up I just know it! I won't be ashamed to face him in the morning. I'll just be straight up with him and make sure he REALLY understands how I feel, not by telling him but by showing him. This won't be easy but I can still try. I can't help but smile. I glance over at Vegeta, who seems sound asleep. I did the right thing. I grabbed my blanket and rest my head. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad. I feel myself drifting off, knowing I can sleep happily._

_ I woke up pretty early, earlier than Vegeta anyway. I got some deer meat and cooked some to eat. I still had thoughts from last night and how things might just work out. I glanced over at Vegeta, who was grumbling while he slept. How adorable. I wonder why he didn't believe me. I mean, what's NOT to love about Vegeta? He's powerful, strong, always so willing, and overall sexy. I glanced at him again. Yup. Sexy was the perfect word. And when he's angry it makes him look even sexier. I can't explain it but I just love it. I looked around and listened for running water. Maybe I should go find some. Yeah, I'll get some water for us. I got up to start my search._

_Vegeta's POV:_

_ I opened my eyes but didn't turn around, scared that I would see Kakarrot staring at me. I had to face him one way or another. I turned to look at him but he was gone. What? Gone? Where the hell did he go? No matter. I know he'll be back and with him gone I have some time to think. Maybe Kakarrot and I being together wouldn't be ALL bad. We do have similar interests and Bulma HAS been more bitch than usual lately. I sighed to myself, getting up to cook myself some more deer meat. What can be so bad about giving him a chance? No, that's a dumb question. LOTS of things can go bad and become a challenge. Then again, I never back down from a challenge. I sighed again. My arms are tied- one rope with one decision and the other with the other decision. I'm the flag that stands in the center of a rope in a game of tug of war and there isn't a winner so I'm just stuck there in the center. This is ridiculous. How can I not see the obvious answer? Forget about what happened. Forget everything! But I can't just do that… I might as well wait for Kakarrot to return to make my final decision… _

_Goku's POV:_

_ I found a small stream pretty far from camp. I scooped some water up with a canteen I brought along. I was already on my way back when I was thinking how I could talk to Vegeta. I could just ask him for a chance. Maybe that's what I'll do- ask for a chance. Sounded good to me. I arrived back at the camp after some time to see Vegeta sitting up eating deer. I set the canteen down next to us as I sat down. I tried to come up with some words to say to him. I wanted to talk about last night more than anything. We stayed quiet for a long time, avoiding eye contact. "K- Kakarrot?" I gave him a soft gaze but stayed quiet knowing what was next. He's just going to get mad and yell at me. I was prepared for anything he was about to say. "I… I want to talk about last night." I didn't see THAT coming. No way was Vegeta asking me about what he wanted to avoid. "Sure, Vegeta but before you do, I just wanted to apologize. Everything I said, I said so suddenly. I tried to be subtle but-""You don't have to apologize." He cut me off mid-sentence. I gave him a puzzled look. He cleared his throat. "Look, if anything I should apologize considering how," he gritted his teeth, "RUDE I've been and… if you really do," he gulped, "LOVE me then… I'm willing to give you a chance to show me you really mean it, if that's what you want…" He wasn't looking at me when he talked and I could tell he was embarrassed by the way his face turned a bright red. I was shocked to hear every word that he spoke. Vegeta giving ME a chance? I had a whole plan to try and get through to him but he comes out with this. I didn't know whether to be excited or confused. I gave him a blank expression until a smile spread across my face. "Vegeta, are you serious?" he finally looked at me, still red in the face with sweat dripping down. "Yes Kakarrot. I'm… serious." This is it. I had so many things to do with this. I could do anything to him…Anything. A smirk slid across my face and I got closer to him, laying my hand on his. "I won't let you down, Vegeta." I gave him a sweet smile and he tried to force a smile on his face. "Let's get going."_

_Vegeta's POV:_

_ Half of me thinks I have made a HUGE mistake, then the other half thinks to just let this go by. I'm willing to take anything Kakarrot can throw at, not that I'm expecting him to get TOO ahead of himself considering he isn't one to take advantage of something so great. Great for HIM anyway, I was referring to myself when I said "great." Me and Kakarrot had packed our things and continued to climb. Good thing it was early so that we had enough daylight to get us to the top. The terrain got smoother so climbing wasn't getting any easier. I pulled myself up, leading the way towards the top when I heard Kakarrot laugh from behind/ under me. "What's so funny?" I grunted. He laughed a little more then I heard his voice, "Nothing, just that I have a great view from down here." I could hear the smile in his voice. View? What was to look at? He was under me, what could he have mea- oh… I see now… I kept climbing and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, I bet you do…" I had nothing else to say! I mean he had a point, my ass is pretty great. I laughed to myself. All of the day was climbing and talking, climbing and talking. We had an ok conversation, just normal small talk. I guess he really wanted to get into things when we were face to face. The sun started going down, but we kept climbing. Sweat was dripping down my body and the more we climbed, the hotter I got. I was in need of a new place to rest. I felt an edge and pulled myself up. Enough space to rest, I thought. "Alright, Kakarrot let's rest here." He stood next to me and looked at the area, and then he pointed up. I look up to see what he was pointing at. It was the top. We reached the top of the mountain. I laughed. "HAHA WE MADE IT!" I exclaimed. I saw a smile hit his face. I laughed even harder. "YEAH! WE MADE IT! HAHA!" My excitement was purely out of my impatience of getting to the top and finally being able to get there. I kept laughing, having my arms open when Kakarrot laughed with me and took my open arms as an invitation for a hug. He embraced me tightly and kept laughing. My laugh got more nervous and I kept thinking, My God he's really hugging me. I DID NOT INTEND TO HAVE HIM HUG ME. Like I promised, I would just go with it. We both got quiet still in each other's arms. Was tense, but Kakarrot seemed so calm. I felt his hand slide down my back, making me tenser. Oh my God is he really doing what I think he is? His hand got lower and finally swerved its way passed my lower back and on my ass. Dear God he did it. I heard him give a short chuckle then felt a tight squeeze. I jumped and let out a quick grunt. I wanted to step back but Kakarrot's grip on and around me was too tight. His squeeze became a soft rub. I shivered feeling utterly uncomfortable. He pulled away and gave me a smile. He pulled off his bag as well as his shirt and started unpacking, as did I except my shirt stayed on. Kakarrot got a fire started before the sun could go down which was really convenient. I sat on the edge of our area watching the sun set after a long day when Kakarot joined me. "It sure is getting dark." He said as he set down beside me. I gave a small nod and saw him smile. "Today went better than I hoped," He was right. Today was rather satisfying, other than Kakarrot gripping my ass like a dog would on its chew toy. "I think I believe you now, Kakarrot, but I still don't get it. You're married with children, and so am I. What's with this change of heart?" I asked him looking him in the eyes. He kind of laughed. "Well Vegeta, I honestly don't know. I was never into men before but then I saw you and wondered what it may be like. You always stood strong and confident like no one I've ever seen. You're different Vegeta, and you were the one that made me change." I gave a slow nod. I hate to admit it but Kakarrot sure was proving himself. I felt buttered up. Was he really getting through to me? I had so many mixed emotions I couldn't even tell. I thought about earlier when he grabbed me and kind of laughed. Kakarrot laughed with me. "What?" he asked me. I smiled, "it's crazy but… I think you're really getting to me, Kakarrot."_

_Goku's POV:_

_ Vegeta's comment made me smile. I had so much I wanted to do with him that I got shivers just thinking about it. I got closer to him and softly touched his cheek looking into his eyes, just staring into them made me want to melt. I got closer to Vegeta, moving my hand from his cheek to the back of his neck. Vegtea's face was getting hot and turned a bright red. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered, "I want you to fuck me." I moved back to see shock in his face. "W- What?" he semi- whispered back to me. I smirked at him, "right here, right now." I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at his lips then back into his eyes. Vegeta slightly pushed me back. "W- What about Bulma? And Chichi!?" I smirked again. "Please, Vegeta, we don't want to bring THEM into this now do we?" I started laying him back, noticing the shock never left his face. My chest pressed against his and I felt his heart beat faster and faster with every movement. I held myself on top of him, my eyes locked on his. "K- K-Kakarrot…" Vegeta spoke out nervously. I slowly pulled at the bottom of his shirt, attempting to take it off. After succeeding, I flung his shirt away from us. I lowered my face, getting even closer to his. I heard a slight whimper escape from Vegeta's mouth, "K- Kakarrot, I-"I cut him off, pressing his soft lips against mine, closing my eyes. A thrill rushed through me. I felt myself get hot as I put more passion into our kiss. It seemed like that one little kiss lasted for hours, even though it was only seconds that passed. I opened my eyes to pull away. I stared into Vegeta's eyes, the shock never left his face._

_Vegeta's POV:_

_ I was in utter shock. My face felt hot and my heart pounded. My emotions were bouncing off the walls. I had no idea what to feel, meanwhile, Kakarrot is just all peachy and calm. He- He KISSED me with REAL passion and I LIKED it! How was he able to get me to do this, and why was I just ok with it all? I'm not gay, I can't be. I'M A PRINCE GOD DAMMIT. All of this felt so right, but so wrong. OH SO WRONG. I want this to continue, but at the same time, I DON'T. Kakarrot wants to FUCK ME and with all that's going on, a small part of me is ok with it! My heart beat slowed down. Maybe I should just let this happen… see how it feels… not be so tense and just go with it. Yes. That sounded right. I have no choice but to accept the situation. Maybe all of this is a sign, a sign that shows me who I really am… I guess it's time to face the fact that I'm enjoying every second of this and that I do feel a certain way for Kakarrot. It sounds wrong, but it feels so right. Oh so right. Kakarrot's eyes stared into mine and grew sad. "You… you want me to stop… don't you?" he started to pull away at an attempt of escaping but I grabbed his shoulder before he could. I gave him a blank, angry look and say a spark of joy flash in his eye. "Oh, you're not going anywhere, Kakarrot."_

_Goku's POV: _

Vegeta's arms wrapped around me, pulling me in with a smirk. I twisted my fingers in his thick, dark hair, waiting for the next move. "Vegeta, I still love you." His smirk still showed. "Don't ruin it, Kakarrot." He forcefully pulled me down, our lips crashing into each other's, feeling more passion than the last and more heat. I felt Vegeta's tongue push inside my mouth, and letting his in, I stuck mine out to clash with his, wrestling and pushing one another's. This all felt so amazing. A hot sensation rushed through me when I felt Vegeta's hand go lower down my back. He grabbed at the rim of my pants, trying to pull them down. I moved from his lips, to his neck, making circles with my tongue and biting slightly. A moan escaped his lips as I sucked on his soft neck. His force grew stronger as he pulled down my pants, yanking them off with one tug. I looked up into his eyes to see that they went from a dark hazy color, to a light blue shine. Vegeta went super saiyian. He bit his lip and laughed. "You asked for it, Kakarrot." I had to match with his strength. I channeled my energy, and went super saiyian. "So did you." I countered, giving a sweet smirk. Now that I was more powerful, I was able to take FULL advantage of this moment. We both glowed a yellow light. Oh, this is perfect. I bent down, taking off his pants to reveal his boxers. I gave a small laugh and so did he. Our lips collided once more, pulling down each other's boxers, never separating. I quickly got up, running to get something from my bag. "Kakarrot, what are you doing?" Vegeta said furiously. "Gimme a sec." I mumbled still scavenging through my bag. "My God, Kakarrot." He huffed impatiently. My hand was deep in the bag when I finally got a hold of what I was looking for.

Vegeta's POV:

Great. Now that Kakarrot started all of this, he runs away. Typical Kakarrot. "Hey, I got it." I looked at what he had in his hand. Lotion? Wait, if he had lotion packed this WHOLE time then, he KNEW this would happen? That sneaky, clever bastard. I smirked at him as he came back to me, opening and pouring lotion in his hands. He got on his knees, grabbing my hair and with one strong pull, flipped me on my stomach. I got tense again. Wait, so I'M GETTING IT FIRST? I turned my head around to look at him but instead I looked down and my face got hot. Oh my God. His erection was completely obvious and honestly, HUGE. I twisted my head back around nervously. I heard him rub the lotion on himself, then felt both of his hands grab onto my hips. I was getting more nervous; trying to stay calm I held my breath. Oh God, oh God, oh God. I felt myself shaking. I closed my eyes, still holding my breath. Kakarrot quickly thrust himself into me, and I felt a sharp pain. "GA-"I let out a quick grunt. My GOD that hurt! Kakarrot kept thrusting himself into me, harder and harder with every thrust. I let out a long moan and bowed my head. Kakarrot stopped and said. "Do you want me to stop?" I banged my fist on the ground once, and gave a grunt. "GOD DAMMIT, KAKARROT, DON'T STOP!" I heard him laugh. "I was hoping you'd say that." Kakarrot admitted. I felt him inside of me, grinding his hips against me, still thrusting with power, then ease. Kakarrot became swift with his movement, pounding faster against and into me. I moaned, feeling pleasure with every thrust. Kakarrot was breathing heavily. A moan escaped his lips as he pounded faster into me. The pain became a smooth feeling, as lust shot through me. I had nothing in my head at the moment, except for the fact that this was ACTUALLY happening and how AMAZING it felt. "V-Vegta," I heard Kakarrot grunt out. Trying to hush my moaning and grunts of pleasure, I managed out a, "W-What?" He stopped. My heart was pounding, blood coursing through me. I felt sensational. I felt Kakarrot smoothly move his hand down my leg. I jerked with a slight pain as Kakarrot forcefully grabbed my cock. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I want you, Vegeta."

Kakarrot licked my ear then neck, circling his tongue on my skin. My erection was throbbing as the thought of pounding myself into Kakarrot made me want him. I grinned with desire. I felt for his hand and tried pulling him under me, though I had little strength. My ass ached, but I ignored the pain. I managed to use as much force as I had to crash him onto his stomach. I felt him shake and I smirked. "What's wrong, Kakarrot? Scared?" Kakarrot whimpered, "Well I never had this either-YIIPP!" Kakarrot squeaked as I thrust into him. I wanted him to feel what I felt, fear, pain, and not to mention, pleasure. I moved inward and outward, clashing into him, pushing and grinding myself into him. Kakarrot might as well have been screaming. He was making noises like a crying kitten. It motivated me. I felt more strength fill me. I moved my body into Kakarrot's faster. Faster. Faster. Kakarrot was yelping, squeaking, moaning. He sighed, his breathing though heavy, "V- VEGETA FASTER, FASTER PLEASE!" I obeyed his wish, moving faster, smacking one hand on his ass, the other on his cock. His body jerked. I almost laughed. With every movement, every inhale, every exhale, every squeal, every squeak, every, "YES, VEGETA, YES!" I grew faster and faster. I was sweating, almost reaching my climax. I gave every inch of power I had, thrusting forcefully into Kakarrot, taking pauses. I thrust again. Paused. Again. Paused. He screams. I smirk evilly. I continued to thrust. "V-Vegeta c-c-cum inside of me. I want you to cum inside of me please.. please…" I thought for a second, slowing down. I didn't think twice. I automatically pushed myself into him faster and faster again. "I-I-I'M I'M-!" I shoved my cock one last time into Kakarrot, spilling into him. He gasped and I let out a long sigh. I loosened my grip on Kakarrot and pulled out of him. Kakarrot buckled to the floor. We both returned to our normal forms. "My.. God…" He breathed. Our bodies slammed next to each other on the ground. I reached for a blanket and pulled it up to cover us. I felt calm. Kakarrot moved, laying his head and one hand on my chest, the other by my hip. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. I actually fucked Kakarrot. We actually, seriously fucked.

Goku's POV:

I snuggled into Vegeta's arms, laying my head and hand on his chest, and other hand by his hip. "You know, Kakarrot," his voice a low and sexy rumble, "I think you just might have proven yourself and I think," he turned to look into my eyes with a devilish smirk, "I would do this again. Anytime you ask me to." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach just to hear Vegeta say something as such. I had been dreaming for this and for him to agree with me, finally see eye to eye. "Anytime?" I asked him with obvious hope in my voice. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Anytime." We went back into a cuddle and I felt my eye lids get heavy. I began dozing off when I heard a slow mumble, "I love you too, Kakarrot." My eyes shot open. I said nothing but my head swirled with emotions. He really said it. Vegeta FINALLY confessed his love for me. I could no way be happier. I kissed his chest and squeezed him. What a perfect way to end the perfect night. I feel asleep moments after.

Storyline POV:

The two woke the next morning with smiling faces. They kissed passionately and began to repack their things knowing these would be their final moments alone. Before flying off the two finished what was left of the dear meat and blasted the hunk of bone out of sight. They flew back home, hand in hand, soaring, laughing. First stop was Kakarrot's house.

Goku's POV:

It was already getting dark by the time we reached my house. Our hands were still balled together while we smiled and landed. I had so much on my mind. I was thrilled that this all happened and I still couldn't believe Vegeta even wanted to do it all. Of course every second was amazing. The only bad thing about all this is saying goodbye. We stood face to face still hand in hand. I looked down and felt tears swell in my eyes. Now I had to face my family which I truly didn't want to do. Sure I love them but…. Vegeta…. I looked up at him to see his face glowing with a slight smile. "Vegeta, I-" he chuckled as tears slid down my cheeks. "Kakarrot, don't be such a child." His thumb wiped my face of my tears. "You have no reason to worry, Kakarrot. I don't even see why you're blubbering." Vegeta said to me, dark eyes locked on mine, still smiling. I managed to choke out, "Vegeta you don't understand. I don't want to be without you. All I want to do is stay next to you while you tell me things are going to be fine and will stay the same. U'kno… just you and me… that's all I want…" I looked down again, more tears falling from my eyes. Vegeta chuckled again. "When am I not going to stay by your side?" I looked up at him again eyes wide. "You always know where to find me and I always know where to find you. We could always take another escape. Are you under the impression that I'll never see you again?" he had a point. "B-but… our families.." I squeaked. "Don't worry about them. We've managed to part from them for this long we are at most capable to do so again. They would think nothing of it and you know that." He took my chin and lifted my face so our eyes met. "Trust me. This isn't the end." I stared deep into his eyes, never wanting him to leave my sight. I tried staying collected but I finally broke down. My face fell and Vegeta embraced me, smoothing out my hair with his hand. "Vegeta. You have to come back. Please. Please come back to me soon. As soon as you can. I-I need you." I cried, my face buried in his shoulder. I heard the smile in Vegeta's voice. "Plan our next trip. I'm already anticipating it." I looked down at Vegeta's smiling face until I too began to smile. "I…. I love you Vegeta." I closed my eyes. "I love you too, Kakarrot." My heart fluttered as I let the words sink in. He let me go and we parted still staring at each other until I was at my door. Vegeta glowed yellow. "Goodbye, Kakarrot." He was off. Tears still filled my eyes. "G-Goodbye…Vegeta." I leaned against my front door in thought. I remembered every second of our trip, replaying every moment in my head. I have never been so happy. I could truly say I'm in love. I truly am in love.

THE END


End file.
